Hasugakure no Sato
by Raidori
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been dating in secret for three years, with Naruto almost being Hokage he decides to do something unheard of. Create a village in the land torn by so many different factions.
1. Chapter 1

**To all the readers of Power, I will continue but right now I have a good feeling about this story.**

**And to all of you that do not like lost puppy Sakura, not sure yet but ya might have to deal with it(I doubt it though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

** ______________________________________________**

Once again Uzumaki Naruto had done the impossible, with a group of ten shinobi himself included he fought off an enemy force of 30,000. In the struggle he only lost two men, Tsunade later sent a medical team with ninja guards Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. Leading the medical team was Haruno Sakura, she ordered her fellow medics to check on the wounded while she searched for the one person she was truely worried about. They found him standing on a hill looking at the sunset, in his right hand he held a bloodied katana. His headband was in his left hand, while his ninja gear was torn up and bloody. In just a loud enough voice all three members of squad 7 heard him.

"History will turn before me."

Sakura rushed the blond shinobi from behind, Naruto however turned so she crashed into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and cried into his chest, she didn't care what he had told her, she was going to openly express her love for him infront of anyone right now.

"Naruto you're okay! Oh my god I was so worried! Please never do something like that again!" She wailed.

Naruto was taken back at first but then he dropped his sword and headband then wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay Sakura, I'm here. Please stop crying." He soothed her.

Sakura's cries became silent but she still kept her grip on _her_ Naruto. The blond was able to maneuver her to his arm, he picked up his sword and headband and began back towards Konoha.  
He walked back to his house with Sakura still on his arm, they walked in and Naruto dropped his gear while he continued to his room. She let go of him and settled down on his bed, Naruto kissed her forehead then went to the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom she changed into the pajamas she always kept here, a simple pink tanktop that showed her stomach and a pair of orange pajama bottoms. Naruto came out wearing black pajama bottoms and a baggy white T-shirt, he walked over to her and tilted her face towards him.

"Sakura, I believe part of our agreement was that there would be no signs of affection other than friends." He said.

"I know Naruto, please don't be mad I was worried I thought you had died." She said.

"For breaking one of the terms of our relationship I'm afraid you'll have to be punished." Naruto calmly said.

Sakura saw him raise his hand, she prepared herself for the strike. He had hit her before but they were light smacks hell if anything they were barely taps. That still didn't make him stop feeling guilty, everytime he "hit" her, he would apologize then shower her in gifts. A couple days later he would ask her why she hadn't left him, and she would always give the same answer.

"Because I love you"

Sakura felt a hand rest on her cheek and opened her eyes to see a calmly smiling Naruto.

"This is your punishment." He said.

He gently kissed her and forced her down on her back, he moved down to her neck. He lifted her tanktop to expose her breasts, he alternated kisses between the globes of flesh. He moved down farther and slid her pajama bottoms off then her panties, he kissed her vaginal lips and squeezed her breasts. By the way she was moaning he knew she was close and that's when he stopped. He slid her panties and pants back on then pulled her tanktop back on, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Naruto! Why did you stop?! I was so close!" She whined.

"Exactly." Naruto calmly replied.

Sakura pouted but quickly snuggled up to Naruto, she put her head in the crook of his neck and whispered.

"I love you."

"I know." Was his calm reply.

Sakura quickly fell asleep but Naruto remained awake thinking about how he and Naruto had gotten together.

Flashback(Narrator's P.O.V)

_Sakura was at a bar which was strictly forbidden, considering how she was three years underage. She didn't care if she was caught or not, three hours ago she had heard the news that literally everyone in her family was killed. She was now the sole heir to the Haruno, she went to the bar and ordered multiple drinks. She was barely buzzed when the one person who always knew how to make her feel better entered the bar._

_"Sakura." He said._

_She looked over at the man and smiled, Uzumaki Naruto always seemed to know where she was._

_"Hi *sniff* Naruto." She said._

_She reached for another drink and put it to her lips but before she could get the liquid down her throat a hand gently took her wrist._

_"Stop, please." Naruto pleaded._

_"Why should I? My entire family's dead!" She cried._

_Naruto pulled her into him and held her, she cried against his chest until Naruto said something._

_"Let's get out of here."_

_She nodded and let Naruto take her to his house. Once there she attacked his lips, they somehow made their way to his bedroom. Naruto pulled her off of him and made her sit on his bed._

_"Naruto?" She asked."Why'd you stop? I want to keep going."_

_"No you don't, you're drunk Sakura." He said._

_"No I'm not, I'm barely buzzed. Please Naruto, make me forget my pain." She pleaded._

_"I can't do that Sakura, losing someone close to is a pain you can never forget." Naruto said._

_"Then, don't make me have a night completely ruled by pain! Please, take me Naruto!"_

_"Sakura, if I do then I'll never let you go." Naruto lied._

_Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms around his chest._

_"I know Naruto, now please take me." She whispered._

_Naruto gently pushed her away then kissed her fiercely, she moaned into his mouth. He pushed her down onto his bed, as he hovered above her he took of her shirt and bra. He latched onto a nipple and played with the non occupied one, Sakura moaned. Naruto moved kissed down from the valley between her breasts down to her waistband, with his teeth he pulled off her pants leaving her only in a pair of light pink panties. Naruto pulled those off aswell then smirked at Sakura._

_"So, you really are a natural pink huh?" He chuckled._

_"Shut up." Sakura mumbled._

_Naruto chuckled then went back to her glistening slit, he gave her a lick and sent shivers down her body. Naruto gently put his index finger inside of her, moved his finger in and out with a rapid pace._

_"Oh god!" Sakura moaned._

_Naruto stopped his actions then stood up, he stripped himself of his clothing then hovered right above her. He gently kissed her and positioned himself at her lower entrance._

_"Sakura, this is the last chance. If you don't want this tell me now." He said._

_Sakura shook her head then kissed him._

_"Please keep going Naruto." She told him._

_Naruto nodded his head then slowly inserted himself, he was blocked._

_"Sakura, you're a virgin?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes, but it's okay, I want you to be the one Naruto." Sakura smiled._

_Naruto smiled then broke through her hymen, she let out a shriek but was silenced by Naruto's lips._

_"Shh, it's okay Sakura." Naruto soothed her._

_"O-okay, keep going Naruto." She said._

_Naruto pulled out almost completely then slammed back in, he kept going and soon Sakura's cries of pain became those of pleasure. Sakura had passed out from exhaustion, Naruto feeling awkward about having sex with an unconcious woman pulled out of her and fell asleep next to her. The next morning Naruto woke up before Sakura and pulled a pair of pants on, he got some breakfast and sat at the side of his bed. Sakura woke up later and put on Naruto's shirt which was big on her, she noticed her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Mornin' hun." She whispered._

_"Don't call me that." He said._

_"Aww but why Naru-chan?" She said._

_"Sakura please stop. Just leave." Naruto said._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"We can't be together Sakura I'm sorry." He said._

_"Last night you said that-_

_-I know what I said, but I was lying." He stopped her._

_"Why would lie to me Naruto?" She asked him."Were you just trying to get into my pants?"_

_"No, Sakura I'll admit it, I love you but I can't see dating you." He said._

_"But why?!" Sakura asked._

_She got off the bed and kneeled down infront of him. Naruto gently stroked her cheek._

_"You've hurt me so much in the past, you've rejected me and hit me. Sure the times you hit me I was being rude and obnoxious but that didn't give you a right to hit me Sakura." Naruto said._

_"I know, I'm a bitch and I don't deserve you but please! Just give me one chance, I promise I'll be the best girlfriend ever!" Sakura pleaded._

_"Sakura....fine, but under three conditions." Naruto said._

_"What are they?" She asked excited._

_"First, our relationship will be kept secret. Two, there will be no public signs of affection: hugging, winking, etc. Finally, when we go out we'll either henge into random people or go to a different village." Naruto explained._

_'There, that should get her to say nevermind.' Naruto mentally said._

_"Okay." Was Sakura's reply._

_Naruto was shocked._

_"What, what did you say?"_

_"I said okay, I can deal with those conditions." Sakura smiled at him._

_She stood up and hugged Naruto, he hugged back and pulled her into the bed with him._

_"Waahh! Naruto!" She shrieked on the way down._

_All Naruto did was laugh_.

Flashback over

Naruto smiled and stroked her cheek and fell alseep next to her.

**_______________________________________________________________________  
And so begins the story, and if any of you know how to say Village hidden in the Lotus in Japanese please tell me!!!**

**Update should be soon**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter, thanks to those of you who gave me the proper way to say the title *^-^***

**Okay this chapter will be mainly flashbacks like the first, just trying to get yall more caught up on Naruto and Sakura's relationship is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**__________________________________________________**

Sakura woke up and felt around for Naruto but didn't find him.

"Naruto?" She mumbled.

She got up and saw a small note on the nightstand, she picked it up and read it.

Sakura,  
Had to go and talk to Tsunade, I should be back soon I promise.

I love you,  
Naruto

Sakura smiled and remembered when had broken the terms of their relationship. Though sometimes she wished she could forget.

Flashback(Narrator's P.O.V)

_Sakura was sent on a scouting mission and it was ranked B-class, no biggie or so she thought. Her mission was to simply scout out a camp of nuke-nins, her team consisted of her, Ino,  
Lee and leading the mission was who else? Naruto. They had reached the area where the camp was set and noticed no one was there, they heard laughing._

_"I've been expecting you, Konoha!" Someone laughed._

_Suddenly they were ambushed by ten different ninjas, five went after Naruto, three after Lee, one for Ino and the leader saved himself for Sakura. They were all seperated and just because kami seemed to hate Sakura her opponent was a master in all three styles of ninja arts. First he rushed her with a powerful combo which sent her sprawling to the ground followed by an odd earth jutsu which held her in place. Sakura was standing on her feet but she couldn't move her arms or hands, her attacker walked towards her and lifted her head to look at him. He looked her dead in the eyes and soon she found herself in a horrifying genjutsu._

_"AHHH!!!" Sakura let out a scream._

_What she saw and felt was, first the person she loved, Naruto, was stabbing her with a kunai. Next he slowly took out a rusty blade out of nowhere and began to slowly slice at her skin.  
However what she didn't know was in the real world her attacker was infact stabbing her with a kunai but the slicing with the rusty blade was all genjutsu. He stopped the jutsu and Sakura was barely concious, he let her fall from the earth imprisonment and she fell in a crumbled heap._

_"Hmph, I expected more from a Konoha nin, but aw well. At least I can have some fun with you." He smirked._

_The man lowered her shorts then his pants, he thrust himself into her, the whole time giving nasty punches on her upperbody. Soon he reached his limit and released inside, he got up and called his men back then took off somewhere else. Naruto and the other two made it back to the origin of the fight. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he slowly walked over to her but fell and now was crawling._

_"Sakura?" He whispered._

_She didn't move, he quickly checked her vitals granted he wasn't great at medical ninjutsu but he knew enough. She wasn't breathing and her pulse was weak, acting quickly he began giving her CPR._

_"Cmon' Sakura, wake up!" He would say between breaths._

_"We were gonna go to that new restaurant remember?" He began."Please wake up Sakura-chan!" He began to cry._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the crying Naruto, she reached up and touched his face._

_"Naruto." She said._

_"Sakura!" He said in excitement._

_He quickly but gently scooped her up in a hug._

_"Sakura, I was so scared. I thought that I was....I was going to lose you." He told her._

_"Shhh, it's okay Naruto." Sakura soothed him._

_Naruto gently picked her up bridal style and jumped off to their mini camp, once there he set her down and kissed her forehead._

_"I'll be back." He told all of them._

_With that said he jumped back into the trees in pursuit of the man who did this to **his** Sakura. He found his target and his gang around a small campfire laughing, enraged he jumped down._

_"Well if it isn't the leader of that pathetic Konoha squad!" The leader snickered._

_"Save your breath fool, it will be the last you ever draw." Naruto threatened._

_"Really? Well if that's the case, get em'!" The leader ordered._

_The nine shinobi around the campfire attacked Naruto but he drew two kunai and rushed the leader. As he rushed the leader he used Kage bunshin to create nine more of himself, his clones quickly disposed of the leader's lackies while the real Naruto held his kunai to the bastard's throat._

_"You disgust me." Naruto said darkly._

_"C-cmon' i-i-it's not like I fucked your girlfriend right?!" He stuttered._

_Naruto's eyes grew hard and cold._

_"Oh shi-_

_He was stopped as Naruto used his kunai in a pincer like attack and severed the man's head from his body. He watched the head roll to his feet then threw a kunai straight into his forehead.  
Naruto began heading back to his squad and he was able to catch the tail end of Ino and Sakura's conversation._

_"So, what was with Naruto kissing your forehead and you not hitting him? Are you guys like an item?" Ino asked._

_"No, he was just being a protective friend is all and I can't blame him for that." Sakura answered._

_Naruto could sense how bad she wanted to say that they were an item. He jumped down and made himself known, Sakura got up from where she was sitting and rushed over to Naruto._

_"Are you okay?" She asked._

_"I'm fine, the question is are you okay?" He asked as he cupped her cheek._

_Sakura nuzzled his palm and mumbled "Mmhm."_

_"Good, let's get back to Konoha." He said."Hop on I'll carry you."_

_She was so happy that he was letting her get this close infront of their friends, she jumped on his back and threw her arms around his neck. Lee and Ino packed up and soon they all went off back to Konoha. Once there they informed Tsunade on what happened, then Naruto took Sakura to the hospital to see if anything was wrong. Luckily there wasn't, Sakura went back to her house and changed into something nice as Naruto told her to. Soon Naruto was at her doorstep in a nice dress shirt and pants, he smiled and took her hand._

_"What's going on Naruto?" She asked him._

_"I'm taking you to that new restaurant remember." He smiled._

_"You mean as ourselves not as random henged people?" She asked shocked._

_"Yeah, just you and me normal." He said._

_Their night out was great, well excepet when they got back to Naruto's place. Sakura changed into her pajamas and so did Naruto._

_"Hey Sakura." He said._

_"Hmm?" She hummed._

_"You have to punish me." Naruto said._

_"What?" Sakura asked._

_"I broke two of the rules of our agreement." He said. "So you have to punish me Sakura."_

_"Anykind of punishment?" She asked._

_"Yes." He replied._

_She leaned down to him and whipered into his ear._

_"Even sexual?"_

_"Y-yes." Naruto blushed._

_"Okay then, Naruto! You are going to fuck me until I'm satisfied." Sakura smiled._

_"That sounds more like a reward Sakura." Naruto said._

_"Hold on, you never let me finish. You're going to fuck me but you're not allowed to cum." She said._

_"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed._

_"You heard me, and you're going to fuck me as hard or as light as I tell you." She said._

_With that being said they began, and soon Sakura moaned for him to pound her harder. He did everything she told him to while at the sametime holding out as hard as he could. After TWO FREAKING HOURS!! Sakura told her she was done._

_"Mmm, that was great Naruto." She said. "And for not cumming the whole time, you're now allowed to Naruto. Go ahead release."_

_Naruto thanked her and finally relieved his tension. He flopped down next to her, breathing hard. He cupped her cheek and said._

_"Behind that cute face, is quite the torturer you know that?"_

_Sakura giggled and kissed him._

Flashback over

Sakura sighed, she was BORED!! She decided to go out and do some shopping.

**________________________________________________________  
And there it is! Don't worry the action should be picking up soon**

**until next time.**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow is it time for the next update already?! Well good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_________________________________________**

Naruto was standing infront of Tsunade as she congratulated him.

"Well done Naruto, with your most recent accomplishment of defeating those thirty-thousand ninja. You have earned the right as Hokage, congratulations." Tsunade smiled.

"Th-thank you Tsunade!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Of course, now then the actual swearing in will happen in two days." Tsunade said.

Naruto bowed and exited her office, he began to walk back to his, er, their house. Sakura rarely went back to her house, so in time they just began calling his house their's. He opened the door and found Sakura with three bags around her, she saw him and jumped up.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura, what's with the bags?" He asked.

"Oh I just went on a little shopping trip is all." She answered.

"Really what did you get?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to wait until tonight." She whispered into his ear.

Naruto blushed but quickly recovered and picked up Sakura in a big hug.

"Guess what." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"In two days, you'll be dating the Hokage, sorta." He told her.

"Naruto you're going to be the Hokage?!" Sakura asked.

All he did was smile at her, she kissed him.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto!" She said.

"Thanks Sakura." He said.

They spent the rest of the day together, and two days later Sakura was among the hundreds of villagers gathered for Naruto's swearing in as Hokage. He stood up there with Tsunade calm as ever, no one expected that. They all thought he would be happy bouncing on his feet, but no Uzumaki Naruto was up there with a stoic expression on his face. The ceremony was short, just Tsunade saying she now passes the role of Hokage to Uzumaki Naruto. She handed him the hat and robe, he put them on and the crowd below cheered. Sakura raced back to their house while everyone was busy congratulating him. Naruto got home about an hour later, he walked into their room and found Sakura lying on the bed wearing nothing but a hot pink thong.

"What took you so long Naruto? I was getting bored." She pouted.

"Heh, sorry Sakura. Too many people and hands to shake." He replied. "And already I'm really stressed out."

"Aww, poor baby. Come here and let Sakura make you feel all better." She said.

He walked over to her as he stripped out of all his clothes except for his boxers. He went down to her and kissed her, she pulled him into the bed with him. Sakura trailed her right hand down his chest and stomach until her hand made it into his boxers. She stroked him and in no time he was hard, she moved down and took off his boxers. Sakura made Naruto sit on the bed and she sat infront of him on her knees.

"It's been sometime since I've given you a blowjob hasn't it Naruto." She said.

He didn't say anything, she put her mouth over the head of his penis. As she bobbed her head she used her fingers to stroke what didn't fit into her mouth. Naruto gripped the blankets until his knuckles turned white.

'Damn, I almost forgot how good she was at this.' He thought to himself.

Sakura began to deepthroat him, Naruto moaned in response.

'Oh, you like that Naruto?' She asked herself.

She bobbed her head faster, Naruto put his hands on her head. He made her go faster than she would've liked but soon his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh god Sakura, I'm gonna cum." He said with a ragged voice.

"Mmmhmmm." She hummed around him.

Soon her mouth was filled with the hot essence of Naruto, she swallowed it all. She took her mouth off of him and smiled at him.

"Do you want me to do the same for you Sakura, or do you just wanna fuck now?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, let's just get down to nitty gritty shall we?" She said.

Naruto pulled her back into the bed and onto her hands and knees, he plunged himself into her body. Sakura moaned as he thrust himself into her, she felt her breasts being squeezed. Sakura began grinding herself into him and he began going faster.

"Ohh, Naruto! You always know how to make me feel good!" She moaned.

He took one hand off her breasts and rubbed her clit, Sakura's upper body fell and now pressed against the bed. She flipped around so now she was on her back and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Since Naruto had his increased stamina he was able to go on for sometime and thanks to the three years of their sex so could Sakura. However, everyone's got their limit and Sakura had reached her and soon Naruto would reach his.

"Naruto!" She moaned as her orgasm hit.

The squeeze of her pussy around his dick was enough for him to reach his limit.

"Oh, Sakura I'm gonna cum, tell me where." Naruto whispered.

"Inside, shoot it all inside Naruto." Sakura whispered back.

With three final hard thrusts his seed shot into his pink haired lover, totally spent both ninja fell to the bed breathing hard. Naruto pulled out and laid down on his part of the bed. Sakura snuggled up to him and Naruto held her close.

"Goodnight hun." Sakura said.

"Goodnight." Naruto replied.

As Sakura lie there next to Naruto she began to dream about the first time she violated the terms of their relationship.

Dream(Narrator's P.O.V)(nah really?!)

_Sakura was crying, it had been sometime since she cried. Her boyfriend of one and a half years was lying in a hospital bed with and oxygen mask and all kinds of wires coming from him. He had been sent on an S-class mission, Sakura had told Naruto it was too dangerous but all he said was she was worrying too much. Though considering all the medical equipment and bandages covering him she clearly didn't worry enough._

_"I have to go Naruto, please come back soon okay." She told his unconcious body._

_She kissed his cheek gently and began walking back to her house, their house wasn't the same without him in it. She was sitting on her bed and crying, she had asked Ino to tell her everything and it was all her fault, at least that's what she told Sakura. While on the mission Ino was ambushed by a group of bandits who used to ranked as high as jonin, they had wore her down and went in for the killing blow. They all sent kunai at her and other sharp implaments laced with different types of poisons, she said that she closed her eyes and waited but heard a pain filled grunt. As she opened her eyes Naruto stood there with all the instruments of pain lodged in him, Naruto fell while saying something._

_"I'm sorry Sakura."_

_Luckily Kakashi was there and was able to deal with the bandits, after the mission they rushed back as quickly as possible and soon Naruto was placed in the hospital. Sakura gave one last light sob before she fell asleep. The next morning she rushed off to the hospital and found Naruto sitting up in his bed, typical Naruto he could be in the worst possible medical condition and be fine the next day._

_"Naruto!" She yelled._

_Sakura wrapped him up in a big hug._

_"Hi Sakura." He said._

_"Are okay? Do you still feel wozy or sore?" She asked him worried._

_"Don't worry I'm fine, but my throat is a little dry." He said._

_"Wait right here, I'll go get you some water." She said._

_She rushed out the door and found the nearest vending machine, after obtaining the water she rushed back to Naruto's room. On her way there she bumped into Shizune._

_"Oh hello Sakura. What brings you here?" She asked._

_"Just getting this water to my boyfriend is all." She answered._

_"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Is he cute? I bet he's cute." Shizune said._

_"Yeah, he's very cute." Sakura replied._

_"Have you checked on Naruto yet?" Shizune asked._

_"Of course! Where do you think I'm going with this waahh! I mean yeah, I just checked on him before getting the water." She quickly corrected herself._

_"Well okay then, see ya." Shizune said._

_Once Shizune was out of earshot Sakura sighed._

_"Phew, that was close."_

_She hurried back to Naruto's room and he was still sitting up only now he was staring out the window. Sakura walked over to him and handed him the now open bottle of water. He thanked her and took a few small drinks. She put her hand over his, he looked over at her and smiled. Shizune had walked in to check on Naruto but neither nineteen-year-old noticed her. She saw the water in Naruto's hand._

_'Wait, didn't Sakura that was for her boyfriend? Unless....good for you two.' Shizune thought to herself._

_She left the room without making a noise, Naruto saw her before she left but he didn't care._

_"Sakura." He said._

_"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_"I love you." He said._

_Sakura was shocked but quickly recovered and smiled._

_"I know Naruto, and I love you too." She said._

_Naruto looked at her and she looked at him, their faces got closer together and they shareda gentle liplock._

Dream over

**_____________________________________________________**

**Damn feels like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter**

**aw well.**

**-Raidori**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've thought about it and I guess this really isn't a tragedy but later in this story it's kinda sad so yeah,  
like I said the action would pick up and now it has begun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**________________________________________________________**

It's been four months since Naruto has become Hokage, at the moment our blond Hokage was meditating while he had two shadow clones studing the map of their continent.

"Whoa check it out, there's a tiny country squished up against the land of fire and Oto." One of the clones said.

"Yeah, it looks like the map maker covered it by the border on accident." The other clone said.

As they discussed the new country the real Naruto began to think about his old sensei or as he liked to call him, Ero-sennin.

Flashback

_Naruto and Jiraiya were resting after a long day of training._

_"So tell me Naruto, after you become Hokage what will you do?" Jiraiya asked._

_"I'll protect the village duh." Naruto answered._

_"Yes but you said your life goal is to be Hokage, what happens after you've reached that goal? What will keep getting you out of bed everyday?" Jiraiya asked him._

_"I guess I never really thought of that." The blond said._

_"Well, promise me that you'll at least think about what you might wanna do." Jiraiya said._

_"Okay! It's a promise Ero-sennin!" Naruto said._

_"Gaki! I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya yelled as he pounced at Naruto._

Flashback over

The real Naruto smirked, he missed the old pervert. He got up from where he was sitting.

"Okay listen, you." He pointed out one of the clones. "You are going to go to this "new" country and see what it's like."

"Okay." The clone said.

"Gather as much info as you can then cancel yourself." Naruto instructed.

The clone nodded and lept off, Naruto cancelled the other clone then began walking back to their house. Once inside he found Sakura watching T.V.

"Hey Sakura, what cha watching there?" He asked.

"Eh, one of those stupid mushy love stories. It's so boring." She said.

"Then why haven't you turned it off?" Naruto asked.

"I. Don't. Know." She responded.

Naruto took the remote from her hand and turned off the T.V, Sakura shook her head and stood up.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto wondered.

"Why, why can't we tell people about us?" She asked.

She had asked him this question many times, he walked over to her and cupped her cheek. A gesture that always meant he was going to try and soothe her.

"Listen Sakura, now would not be the best time to reveal our relationship." He explained. "If went around saying that we were dating everyone would think that you were just bragging about it. Now that I'm Hokage, think about it. People would just think we got together so you could brag about how your boyfriend is the Hokage."

"Then when can we tell them? When we get married?!" She yelled at him.

Naruto's hand left her cheek, he looked at the ground.

"Sakura, I love you but if you can't handle our relationship then there's the door." He said.

"You don't mean that Naruto." She said.

"Yes I do, if you can't handle that maybe I don't want people to know then leave me." He said.

"No." Sakura said.

"Fine, then I'll leave." Naruto said.

With that he turned around and out of their house, he ran to the place that always seemed to calm him down. Sakura stood there shocked, Naruto had never said that to her.

"Why don't you want people to know about us Naruto? Are you embarassed to be seen with me?" She asked aloud.

Naruto was at a small clearing where he had buried Jiraiya's headband, he found it when he went to Ame for spying.

"Ero-sennin I don't know what to do, I love Sakura but I don't want people looking down on her because of well you know." He said aloud.

His hand went to the seal on his stomach.

"I was so cruel to her before I came here, though you were a pervert you always seemed to know what was best for me when I needed to know it."

For some unknown reason Naruto became both very sad and mildly angry.

"Are you listening to me?! Answer me old man! Please answer me now!.......please." Naruto said as he fell to his knees.

Sakura sat on their bed with her knees held to her chest.

"Please Naruto, When I told you that I wanted you to be the one to take my virginity I meant it. No one made me do it, I said it of my own free will." She said.

"I know that you're worried about what the villagers will think but I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about me and about you." She began to cry. "Please come back Naruto."

After sitting with his dearly departed teacher for three hours he got up and began to walk back to their house.

"If she's gone then it's over, if she's still there then I'll apologize." Naruto told himself.

He reached their house and made his way to their bedroom, he found her curled up hugging his pillow. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

"Naruto." She mumbled.

"Yeah it's me Sakura." He said.

Sakura let go of his pillow and sat up to look at him, her eyes were red and puffy clearly she had been crying.

"I am so sorry my love." Naruto told her. "I don't know what came over me, but if you'll forgive me I promise we can tell anyone you want about us."

"Really?!" She asked clearly excited.

"Yes, but maybe we wait until tomorrow huh?" He said.

Sakura nodded and let him get in bed next to her, she snuggled up to him. Just before he was about to go to sleep his head swirled with information from his clone.

'A land torn by war, three different factions all of them wanting to expand, not one of them has good intentions for their people.'

'Then I'll just have to go there and bring them to their knees, and I know just the men to help me.'

**_____________________________________________________________________  
Eh that whole fight between Sakura and Naruto was kinda pointless but hell little drama the next chapter will have some fight scenes.**

**-Raidori**


	5. Chapter 5

**It may take sometime but there WILL be a fight scene in the story probably next chapter so now biggie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_______________________________________________**

Naruto had finished filling out the paperwork for the afternoon and was now giving his sword a rundown.

"Ugh, so many cracks and chips, damn I need a new one." He said to himself.

He hit the button on his intercom to his secretary.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Could you send Hideyori the blacksmith here and ten resignation forms up to me please." He said.

"Of course Hokage-sama." She said.

He waited for half an hour until finally Hideyori showed up carrying the resignation forms.

"Ah Hideyori so nice to see you." Naruto said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I believe these are yours." He said as he handed Naruto the forms.

"Ah yes thank you, now listen the reason I've summoned you is because I need two different orders from you." Naruto explained.

"What are they, you know I'll always have time to make something for you." Hideyori said.

"Yes I know, now then I need you to make ten village headbands only not with the leaf symbol they need to have this symbol." Naruto said.

He pulled out a piece of paper with a small dark lotus surrouned by a slightly larger white lotus then surrouned by a slightly larger dark lotus.

"Okay no problem, what else do you need?" Hideyori asked.

"A new sword." Naruto said.

"Um okay but are there any custom decorations you want on it?" Hideyori asked.

"Eh, you know much about me, surprise me." Naruto said.

"Okay I'll get on it right away Hokage-sama, you can come pick up both orders in two days." Hideyori said as he left the office.

Naruto watched as Hideyori left the room and soon his mind began to wander to his pink haired lover.

"I wonder what Sakura is doing right now." He said to himself.

Sakura was out with her friends, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. They were talking about how great their boyfriends were until Ino set her sights on Sakura.

"Soooo, Sakura. Are you still a virgin? Have you at least got a boyfriend yet?" Ino asked.

"For your information Ino, yes I do have a boyfriend and no I'm not a virgin haven't been for three years." Sakura said.

"What?! Really?! Who is the lucky bastard?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled and with a strong voice proclaimed. "Naruto."

"WHAT?!" All three girls shrieked.

"Hmhm, jealous?" Sakura teased.

"A little!" All three answered.

"Well just remember. If I catch any of you flirting with him it's gonna end badly." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles.

The three girls paled at what Sakura said but quickly they all laughed it off.

"So Sakura, how long have you and Naruto been going at it?" Tenten asked

"Three years, soon to be four." Sakura said.

"Wow, why haven't y-you told anyo-one about it?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at her and smiled, Hinata's stuttering had gotten much better since going out with that lunatic Kiba.

"He kept saying something about not wanting people giving me glares or something, I don't know." Sakura said.

"Well congratulations you two, have you thought about kids yet?" Ino asked.

"I have, but I don't think Naruto wants kids." Sakura answered.

"That's too bad, because I remember when we were just kids and you saying that when you grow up you wanted a big family." Ino said.

"Yeah I did and I still do." Sakura said.

"This conversation is starting to get awkward let's turn it to something else hmm?" Tenten said.

They all nodded and began to talk about who knows what.

A few days later Naruto had gotten all ten of the headbands he asked for and his new sword. It had a crimson hilt and guard, the blade a simple silver color. The only interesting thing on the sword were the nine orange tassels on the bottom of the hilt. At the moment nine of his most trusted shinobi were infront of him. Sakura, Sasuke, Katsuie, Kojiro, Kanbei, Kenshin and Musashi who were brothers and master swordsmen. Junichi and finally Hitomi the only other female.

"Okay, the reason you're all here is because I have a request." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You see I've recently come across a "new" country." Naruto explained.

"What was with the air quotes around new?" Kanbei asked.

"I used the air quotes because the country has been there all along only for some reason we've never noticed it." Naruto explained.

There was a collective "Ohhh."

"Well I've sent a clone there and it seems there are three major factions fighting and the innocent people are suffering because of it." Naruto said. "And I've decided to do something about it, but I can't do it alone."

"Where are you going with this Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Naruto smiled. "I'm going to go there and set things straight, and I've chosen all of you to help me. This of course is entirely up to you."

Sakura stepped forward.

"You can count on me to go with you Naruto."

Soon all of them stepped forward, the one person that shocked Naruto was Sasuke he stepped up right after Sakura.

"Thank you, now then if we're going to go there you'll need these." He handed them all the new headbands.

He handed everyone a black one except Sakura, she got a red one. After they all had put their new headbands in their respective areas Naruto had them fill out resignation forms.

"Why do we have to fill these out Naruto-sama?" Katsuie asked.

"Because if we leave the border of the fire country we'll be classified as missing nin." Naruto said.

"But isn't this a mission?" Sakura asked.

"No, even I'm quitting my status of a shinobi of Konoha." Naruto said. "Speaking of."

He hit the button on his intercom and told his secretary to get Tsunade to his office.

"She won't like being pulled out of retirement so early Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Heh, tell me something I don't know." Naruto replied.

Tsunade came into her former office and smiled.

"So what's up Naruto?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you're going to be Hokage again." Naruto said.

"...."

"Tsunade-sama?" Hitomi asked.

"...WHAT?!?!?!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto plugged his ears and tried to calmly explain.

"Look Tsunade-Ba-chan, I've found this country that really needs a leader and I want to help them. And I just can't leave Konoha without a leader, they need an experienced Hokage like when the Yondaime died and Sarutobi-jisan took the role again."

"You little brat....fine." Tsunade said.

"I truly am sorry, and there's one other thing." Naruto said.

"What?" Tsunade asked clearly irritated.

"No one can know about this, if everything goes right in three years or so I'll send a diplomatic team to discuss an alliance." Naruto said.

"Okay fine...now get over here and give me a hug goodbye." Tsunade told him.

Naruto smiled and got out of his chair, he walked over to her and they embraced. They let go and Tsunade wrapped Sakura in a hug too, she made them all leave except Naruto.

"Naruto I know all about you and Sakura, just let me tell you. You better take care of her." Tsunade said.

"Oh come on you know I will." Naruto said.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Tsunade said.

Naruto left the office and was glomped by Sakura.

"So we're leaving tomorrow then Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, cmon' let's go get packed." Naruto said.

They walked back to their house hand in hand. They packed all of the essentials: clothes, kunai and shuriken, canned food, etc.

Naruto and Sakura got an early nights sleep for the day tomorrow.

The next morning they went to the gates and waited for their allies, soon Sasuke and Hitomi arrived. Katsuie was next and soon all of the members were there.

"Okay everyone's here, let's get going." Naruto said.

With that they turned out the gates and began towards their destination, The Land of Lotus.

**_________________________________________  
And so it begins hehehe! Stay tuned yall!!!**

**-Raidori**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for saying that a fight scene would happen last chapter in chapter four but there will be one in this chapter PROMISE!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________**

The group of former Konoha nin made it to the new country and for a nice welcome they were treated to multiple screams of pain and explosions. They walked farther into this already torn land and came across the center of a large battle. A shuriken could be heard whizzing through the air, Naruto caught it with his index and middle fingers.

"Whoever threw this I suggest you come forward, or I will find you." Naruto said coldly.

A girl no older than 13 jumped from the bushes with kunai in her hands. She rushed at Naruto but he grabbed her wrists.

"Lemme go!" She screamed at him.

"I'm not your enemy! I can tell by your clothes that you're not part of the major three factions." Naruto said.

The girl stopped her struggling and looked up at Naruto.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, former Hokage of Konoha and I'm here to help." Naruto said.

He let go of her wrists and put his hand on her cheek, he noticed she had some deep cuts and scrapes. He dropped to her knees and checked out her wounds, the girl blushed.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered.

"Shhh, don't worry this is going to help." Naruto told her.

He put some anti-bacterial stuff on her wounds then wrapped them up.

"There that should be good, now where can I find the leader of the innocent people who wish to protect this land?" Naruto asked her.

"Umm this way follow me." She instructed them.

They followed her to a small village, she lead them to a small shack.

"Our leader, she's in there." The girl said.

Naruto thanked her and walked inside with his squad following him. Inside they found an elderly lady, she looked at them and asked.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I've come to bring peace to the land." Naruto explained.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're telling the truth." The old lady smiled.

"So tell me, where can I go and make these war driven fanatics bow to me?" Naruto asked.

"As we speak there is a large battle going on three miles north from here. From what I've heard all three of the leaders will be there." She explained.

Naruto thanked and bowed to her, he signaled for his squad to follow him.

"Are we going to the battle Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes, by what I can tell so far these people aren't the most skilled ninja so hopefully this should be easy." Naruto said.

They nodded and followed him up into the trees and off towards the battle.

When they arrived they discovered Naruto was right, the people in the fight were using some of the most basic ninjutsu. Naruto drew his sword and set his sights on his first enemy, a man who had recently knocked out one of his enemies and as fate would have it the poor soul was a girl, not a woman a girl. Angry Naruto jumped down to the ground and ran at the man with his sword out infront of him. The man turned around and was ran through by Naruto's sword, Naruto bent down to check on the girl and to his relief she was fine just knocked out. He motioned for the rest of the ex-Konoha nins to attack.

"Naruto, how will we attack?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you will come with me, Katsuie go with Sasuke and destroy the army of the west, Kenshin, Musashi attack the east army, Kojiro you go with Kanbei and attack the north. Junichi Hitomi attack the outer forces. While you're all doing this Sakura and I will attack the center." Naruto explained.

The ninja with their orders took off, Sakura looked worried.

"We're really going to charge the center isn't that where ALL the fighting is going to be?" She asked.

"Yes and that's exactly why we're going there." Naruto said.

"You're so reckless! Sometimes I wonder why I love you, you know that?" Sakura joked.

"Aha, but it is my recklessness that you love Sakura." Naruto said.

She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Nah, I love you for other reasons." She finished and kissed him.

"Well come on then, let's get to fighting shall we." Naruto said.

With that Sakura and Naruto jumped off to where all the fighting in the center was happening. Both shinobi landed smack dab in the middle of the fighting, their enemies were taken back but soon began to turn their attacks towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto fought off his enemies with his sword while Sakura simply destroyed them with super punches, soon the strong force that had been attacking them turned into a few stragglers trying to get an attack in.

"Okay that should be suffcient for now, go and aid Katusie and Sasuke. I'll go help Musashi and Kenshin." Naruto said.

"What about Kojiro, Kanbei, Junichi and Hitomi?" Sakura asked.

"Junichi and Hitomi will be fine they're stronger than they look. As for Kanbei and Kojiro...have you seen Kojiro in battle? Guy's a freaking lunatic." Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, promise me you'll come back in one piece okay?" Sakura said.

"Of course Sakura." Naruto smiled.

The blond ninja jumped off towards the east while Sakura towards the west. Naruto charged head first into the camp of the east army, all the ninja charged him but were swiftly dealt with.

"I should stop expecting so much." Naruto said to himself.

"It's only one man, destroy him!!!" A man yelled.

Naruto looked at the man and saw someone no older than himself, his attention was turned from him to the force coming at him. Naruto waited until the first three were near him, he slashed with his sword and all three fell. Soon he was surrouned, he smirked and taunted them.

"Come on! Prove to me just how weak you are!"

They charged him, Naruto flipped over one and drove his sword into the chest of another. He charged up a Rasengan and hit another enemy, the chakra orb sent him spinning and collided with four others. One lucky man got a good hit on Naruto's head but was quickly dealt with. The fools kept coming and Naruto continued to cut them down. While he picked off the front line Musashi and Kenshin were cutting through their rear ranks and soon all three met in the middle.

"Hey Naruto!" Musashi yelled.

"Naruto." Kenshin said.

"Musashi, Kenshin. Do me a favor and destory these idiots but keep that man alive. Bring him to the center of the battle field will you?" Naruto pointed to the man looked like the leader.

"Okay no problem." Musashi said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and help Junichi and Hitomi." Naruto said as he jumped off.

Musashi sighed and turned to his brother.

"Typical, leave us with the boring mission eh Kenshin?"

"Oh get over it, I'll let you fight me after this is all settled okay?" Kenshin said.

"Sweeeet, you're the best bro." Musashi said as he put his arm around Kenshin's shoulder.

As Naruto jumped off to find the group of Junichi and Hitomi Sakura was beating in the skulls of the north army. Three heavy set men rushed her, Sakura punched one in the stomach sending him to the ground while she used kunai to dispatch the other two. Sakura stomped on the downed man's neck effectively snapping it, she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her and she let fly with a destructive elbow. There was a crack and a muffled scream, in a huddled ball a man lie holding his face from Sakura breaking his nose.

"Whoa take it easy Sakura! I know we're here to make these people bow to Naruto but damn!" Sasuke chuckled as he got close to her.

"Well it's not my fault! He snuck up on me! You know not to do that when I'm in attack mode!" Sakura told him.

"Yes yes, Katsuie come on out! We've got some backup!" Sasuke yelled.

Soon the loyal Katsuie came from the trees and bowed to Sakura.

"Sakura-sama."

"You don't have to call me 'sama' Katsuie." Sakura told him.

"Yes I know, just getting used to it until the day you and Naruto-sama marry." Katsuie explained.

"Well I uh, thanks for telling me." Sakura blushed.

"Umm okay awkward. Let's get back to the killing shall we?" Sasuke said.

"Right, but Naruto mentioned something about taking their leader alive." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Katsuie nodded and they all went back to fighting.

"Now remember Kojiro, Naruto-sama wants the leader A-L-I-V-E think you can handle that?" Kanbei asked.

"Aww, why do you have to ruin all my fun Kanbei-kun?" Kojiro asked.

Kanbei shuddered at the way Kojiro called him 'kun' it just wasn't right.

"Hey hey hey! It's Naruto-sama's orders! And what he says goes!" Kanbei said.

"Yes, yes. What Naruto-kun says goes I get it." Kojiro said.

Soon all three leaders were captured and taken to the center of the battlefield, Naruto was there waiting. When he found Junichi and Hitomi they had already gotten rid of the outer forces and were just having fun. Naruto looked at the three men before him.

"You make me sick. Look at you! All three of you hold great power and instead of using it to help your people you waste it on killing one another!" Naruto scolded them.

The three men actually looked down in shame, they didn't even know who Naruto was.

"However, seeing as how you all were able to put together some great armies I will allow you to fight for your freedom." Naruto began. "If you can work together and defeat me then my ninja will leave. But only if you do it while working together."

The three men looked at each other and nodded. Naruto drew his sword as the men took out kunai or bladed tonfa in the case of the leader of the north army. Naruto dropped down and waited, the men looked at each other one more time then charged at Naruto. The man with the bladed tonfa spun his weapon at Naruto but was deflected by his sword. While he kept Naruto busy the leader of the east army snuck up behind him.

"Katon:Okoridasu no jutsu!"

A large white flame flew from the man's palms and went straight to Naruto. The man holding Naruto's attention smirked and jumped away, confused Naruto turned around. Seeing the large inferno he sent a wave of the Kyuubi's chakra at it, the flame was put out with only red smoke being blown in the wind.

"Nobukatsu now!!" The man who used the jutsu yelled.

Naruto looked up and saw who he assumed was Nobukatsu coming down at him with a ball of fire in his hands. Thinking quickly Naruto formed a Rasengan and met with Nobukatsu in the air.

"Face it boy! Up against all of us you're nothing!" Nobukatsu taunted him. "We're the three highlords of this land! Victory against us when combined is impossible!"

"Well I've already done the impossible once and I can do it again!" Naruto said.

He pushed Nobukatsu back and slammed him into a near by tree. While the man was sitting from his impact Naruto thrusted his sword into his neck.

"Dammit! Come on Masanori we'll take him down together!" The youngest of the now two yelled.

The man with the bladed tonfa now known as Masanori came at him with the younger one. Naruto calmly looked at them, once close enough Naruto kicked the younger one and swiftly killed the other. The younger one looked up from his kneeling position from the kick and was met with Naruto's blade at his throat.

"You almost had me, key word 'almost'." Naruto said.

He swiftly dragged the blade across the man's throat and blood sprayed out, it was over.

"Making me waste my energy." Naruto said.

They all went back to the small village and told them of their victory. Naruto went by himself to the elderly woman.

"Ahhh, you're back. You've won I see." She said.

"Yes, and with your permission I'd like to start a shinobi village here." Naruto said.

The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you can dear boy."

Naruto smiled and walked out of her shack, he went up to Sakura and she hugged him.

"So what now Naruto?" She asked him.

"We start a village, make sure we have a stable shinobi community, send a political team to Konoha to set up an alliance then see what goes on from there." Naruto said.

"Okay, so what's this new village going to be called?" She asked again.

"I don't know....how about Hasugakure?" Naruto pitched.

"I like that." Sakura said.

**______________________________________________________________  
OMG!! Hasugakure didn't see that comin' did ya?!?! just messin with yall**

**Next update should be soon.**

**-Raidori**


	7. Chapter 7

**And so begins the sappy love story of a couple being seperated, you know the whole "Life's not fair!" thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_________________________________________________**

Four years ago, Uzumaki Naruto with his now present wife Haruno Sakura came to the Land of the Lotus with eight other shinobi. They exterminated the three large forces who were making life for the innocent people of the land hell. They created a new shinobi village, Hasugakure, their village now had a stable economy and shinobi force. All in all, things were going great for the people of the land. At the moment Naruto was walking down a large hall with his loyal follower Katsuie.

"Katsuie, you've proven your loyalty to me time and again. Now I ask you, what drives you to such feats of loyalty?" Naruto asked him.

"It is a rule of my clan, six years ago you saved me from certin death Naruto-sama. I'm bound to you until the day I die, but recently I've found out I enjoy serving you." Katsuie explained.  
"You are doing something I could only dream of doing Naruto-sama."

"Oh, I see." Naruto said.

Their walk continued in comfortable silence, Katsuie went his way while Naruto continued to his destination. His beloved Sakura, he reached their house, the largest house in Hasugakure of course. He walked in and saw his beautiful wife cooking something that smelled delicious, he quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He whispered into her ear.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said.

He had started calling her Sakura-chan again and she loved it, she tried to call him Naruto-kun but he told her not to. She leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, just happy to have you home is all." She said.

Naruto could hear it in her voice, she was lieing something was up.

"Okay it's nice to know that you enjoy having me home but what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Um, remember out anniversary night?" She began.

"Yeah, just last Monday." Naruto said.

"Well you see, uh, there's going to be a smaller Uzumaki running around here soon Naruto." Sakura said.

"You mean you're pregnant." Naruto said.

"Y-yeah." Sakura said.

Naruto turned her around and gave her a HUGE hug.

"That's great!! We're having a baby!!" Naruto yelled.

"AIR!!" Sakura screamed as she got out of Naruto's grip. "How can you be so excited about this?! We're newly weds!"

"Oh come on Sakura, I know you want a family and so do I. This is perfect." Naruto smiled.

"Well if you say so." Sakura said.

"Anyway, what cha cookin'?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, oh just some rice with a few spices is all." Sakura replied.

"Oh, you know I've been thinking maybe I should send another diplomatic team to Konoha to strenghten out alliance with them." Naruto said.

"That's a good idea Naruto-kun." She said.

"I said not to call me that." He said.

"But why?" She asked.

Naruto turned off the burner of the stove and took the pan off, he turned Sakura back around and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, tell me. Why do you want to call me 'Naruto-kun'?" He asked her.

"Because, I want to openly express my feelings for you." She said.

"Sakura you already do that. You're such a wonderful woman and I don't deserve all that you've done for me. So please just call me 'Naruto' okay?" He said.

She wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I don't know what you mean by that but okay if it's what you want I'll stick to calling you Naruto and Naruto only." Sakura said.

"Good, now let's eat I'm starving!" Naruto chuckled.

Sakura laughed, he always knew how to lighten up the mood. Later that night they were cuddling in bed.

"Mmmn, I love you so much Naruto." Sakura said.

"And I you." Naruto said.

She smiled and fell asleep, Naruto stroked her back. He looked at her sleeping face.

'How did I get so lucky?' He wondered.

He kissed her forehead and went to sleep. The next day he sent a simple diplomatic team to Konoha to help with their alliance, a week later his team came back bloodied and bruised.

"What the hell happened?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, we went to see Tsunade-sama but we were attacked." The leader explained.

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"A man, his name was something like Danzo." The leader said.

"I see, and what of Tsunade?" Naruto asked scared of the answer.

"It would seem Tsunade-sama is dead, poisoned by her own shinobi." The medic of the team answered.

"Leave me." Naruto barely managed.

The team bowed and left.

"So you poisoned her, and used the anger of the villagers to rally them and attack." Naruto said aloud. "And of course who else to turn their anger towards then the 'Demon Boy'. So you're going to come to _my _country and attack _my_ home?! I don't think so, you're not used to someone denying you are you Danzo? Well if you wish to come then come."

Naruto got up and left back towards his home with Sakura, he had made her stop all shinobi duties and or hospital work. She had told him she was fine and that he was being a worried husband but he didn't care he wanted her to rest. He entered their bedroom and found Sakura reading, she put the book down and smiled at him. He smiled a sad smile and walked over to her, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" She asked.

"Ts-Tsunade." He began.

"What about Tsunade-shisou?" She asked again.

"Tsunade she's she's." He was starting to feel the full weight of what happened.

"She's what?!" Sakura asked now very worried.

"DEAD! She's dead." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"Tsunade's dead Sakura-chan, poisoned by Danzo." Naruto said. "And now he's used her death as an excuse to attack us."

Sakura lunged into Naruto's chest and cried, he held her until she fell asleep. He lied her down in the bed and put the blankets over her and went outside for air.

"You made the first mistake by killing Tsunade, and now you've made the worst mistake of your life. You made _my _Sakura-chan cry, I'm going to kill you Danzo. Even if it costs me my life."

**_________________________________________________________  
Yea I know it's kinda messed up, Naruto and Sakura are all happy together baby on the way whoo!**

**Then Tsunade goes down, it's just the way I see it in my head, I've got nothing against Tsuande (she rocks!!)**

**Short chapter I know, update soon**

**-Raidori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this story will end in Chapter 12 or 13. But forget about that let's just get to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto**

**________________________________________________________**

"Naruto-sama! They're too strong we have to pull back!" A chuunin of yelled.

"Fine, order everyone to fall back, I'll hold them off." Naruto replied.

Shocked the young ninja ordered everyone to fall back. Naruto waited until all of his ninja were gone, he drew his sword and waited for Konoha. A somke bomb exploded and ninja of all ranks swarmed him. He deflected kunai and shuriken, he sliced his way through them until one ninja was able to match him. Naruto and this other ninja fought until the smoke cleared.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed.

They stopped fighting instantly, they looked eachother in the eyes, yes Kakashi removed his headband.

"You're leading this attack Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied.

"I don't want to fight you, why don't you join me? I could use another powerful shinobi on my side." Naruto suggested.

"I can't." Kakashi said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I have to think about my family." Kakashi said.

"So, you and Shizune have a child now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"Son or daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Son, his name is.....Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes softened at his former teacher's words.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Heh, I know it never seemed like it but you were my favorite student Naruto, and when I couldn't find you I thought you died so." Kakashi said.

"You named you son after me in an attempt to keep the idea of me alive." Naruto finished.

"Yeah. So what happens now?" Kakashi said.

"Hmmm, Danzo will clearly send you on more attacks. I'll put up a warning poster for you. I'll inform my shinobi not to attack you no matter what and if they do you have my permission to kill the idiots." Naruto said.

"Okay, but it won't be believable if I go back unscathed." Kakashi said.

Naruto knew what he was getting at so he got closer to Kakashi, he slashed at his torso. Naruto made wounds but they weren't deep just good enough to make it look like he had a hard time.

"Guh, okay that should do it." Kakashi grunted.

He leapt off leaving Naruto alone that was until more Konoha nin attacked him.

"Oh come on!" He whined.

He either killed every Konoha nin that came after him or he injured them greatly. The battle being over and Hasugakure had won, needless to say Danzo was not happy.

"Dammit! How can that brat repel my forces?!" He asked no one in particular. "You, come here."

An ANBU came forth.

"You're the one who I ordered to poison Tsunade correct?" Danzo asked.

"Yes." The ANBU replied.

"Okay then, tonight you will lead an attack on Hasugakure and either come back with Uzumaki Naruto's head or don't come back at all." Danzo ordered.

Naruto walked into their house and flopped down on the couch. Sakura came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen.

"Here you go." She said kindly.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He said as he slurped the noodles.

She began to check him over for any wounds and only found two which she quickly healed. Naruto finished his ramen and placed the bowl on the table.

"You seem stressed Naruto." Sakura said.

"I saw Kakashi-sensei during battle." Naruto told her.

"What?! What happened is he okay? Did you two fight?" She asked.

"Whoa easy Sakura-chan, he's fine." Naruto said. "We met and I asked him to join but he can't. It seems in the four years we've been gone he and Shizune had a child."

"Really?! Is it a daughter or son, what's their name tell me tell me!" Sakura got very excited.

"Sheesh take it easy!" Naruto chuckled. "Their child is a son and his name is well my name."

"They named their son Naruto? After you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just I thought they would've named their child something more towards Sasuke. You know because Kakashi always trained him and left us out to dry." She said.

Naruto smiled and took her hand.

"I'm tired are you tired?" He asked.

"Mmhm." She replied.

"Good let's go to bed then." He said.

They walked towards their bedroom and fell asleep in eachother's arms. They were awoken by screams of terror, Naruto shot up from where he was laying. He looked out the window and saw all of his citizens being attacked by Konoha.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

Naruto ran out of their house but not before grabbing his sword. He killed the first Konoha nin he saw, now he was attacked by five of them at once. He blocked their attacks and countered but as luck would have it he saw a jutsu he knew all to well.

"Gatsuuga!"

He looked to his right and jumped out of the way only to be met with an attack from another familiar person.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

He put his arms up in an attempt to block, the force of the kick sent him soaring through the air.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"

He looked down and saw multiple fireballs coming at him. Thinking fast he countered with one of his favorite jutsus.

"Rasengan!"

As the fireballs closed in they were pulled into the spinning orb of chakra. Naruto dropped to the ground with the now fire attributed Rasengan spinning in his hand. He heard the sound of running behind him, he turned with the Rasengan and put into his attacker's chest. It sent the man back and Naruto gave chase, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey it's you! I was looking for you." The man said.

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" Naruto asked.

"Heh, you should've seen the look on Tsunade's face! And if I remember right she whispered your name just before she died." The man smiled.

He began telling him what happened.

Flashback

_"Tsunade-sama, another team from Hasugakure is here to see you." A ninja said._

_"Oh send them in." Tsunade smiled._

_"It's nice to see you again Tsunade-sama." The leader of the team said._

_"Yes yes, let me guess. You're here to make our alliance stronger?" Tsunade asked._

_"Correct." The leader said._

_"Okay but not here, tonight I'll hold a meeting with the council and we'll discuss it there." Tsunade said._

_Later that night they were all gathered including the ANBU that would be the killer of Tsunade._

_"Oh Tsunade-sama, can I get you a refill?" The ANBU asked._

_"Why yes you can, thank you." Tsunade said._

_He took her glass and filled it with a sake but dropped a pill into it._

_"Here you are." The man said._

_Tsunade thanked the man and took a large drink. Poison he had put in her drink was an instant one, it killed the one who took within three minutes. Tsunade's eyes went wide as she fell forward._

_"Tsunade-sama!" The ninja yelled._

_"Na...ru...to.." Were Tsunade's last words._

_"It was them! Hasugakure they poisoned Tsuande-sama!" Danzo yelled._

Flashback end

Naruto was beyond words, he couldn't believe it. Her own ninja would rather follow Danzo than her, angry he snapped the ANBU's neck. The attacking Konoha nin saw how angry Naruto was so they did what all sensible people do, they ran. He gave chase, he was able to get close to one ninja he put his hand on their shoulder but before he could thrust his blade into them a blond ninja stopped him. The ninja pushed the person he had in his grip away just before his blade met them, this person took the attack for them. Naruto pulled the ninja closer and was disgusted with himself.

"I-I-Ino! No!" Naruto said.

"Naruto?*cough* Where've you been?" She asked with a smile.

"Shh, Ino don't talk I'll get you help I promise!" Naruto told her. "Sorry for this."

He yanked his sword from her and she gasped in pain, he picked her up and hurried back to Hasugakure.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

His wife came running towards him but stopped when she noticed Ino in his arms.

"Naruto what happened?!" She asked.

"No time to explain just please help her!" Naruto told her.

"Right!" Sakura said.

Naruto put Ino on the ground and held her head up, Sakura applied healing chakra to where Naruto had impaled her. Soon the wound was gone and Ino snuggled into Naruto.

"You're really warm Naruto." She said.

"Cmon' you'll sleep at our house tonight, right Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah, come on Ino." Sakura made her get up from her husband.

Ino was sad, she was enjoying that. Sakura led her up to the guest room and sat on the bed with Ino.

"Ino, why were you cuddling up to my Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well I uh, I like him." Ino said.

"But how can you?! You haven't seen him in four years!" Sakura told her.

"I don't know! Besides if you're with him then he won't go for me it's alright." Ino smiled.

"Um okay, but if I see you flirting with him, I don't care if it's bad for the developing child I'll kick your ass!" Sakura told her.

"Wait child? You and Naruto are having a baby!" Ino asked.

"Yes we are." Sakura said.

"That's great Sakura! Now you really don't have to worry about Naruto leaving you." Ino smiled.

"Whatever just get to bed, we'll get you back to Konoha tomorrow." Sakura said.

She left her blond friend and went to go see her favorite blond, she got in their room and saw Naruto shaking.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked clearly worried.

'It's becoming more and more clear, if I want Sakura-chan and our child to live they have to go back to Konoha.' Naruto told himself.

"Naruto?" She asked again.

He shook his head and smiled at Sakura.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah everything is fine I was just thinking is all." Naruto said.

"Guess what, Ino likes you." Sakura smiled.

"Heh, well too bad for her I'm with you huh." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and kissed him, he pulled her into bed and they fell back asleep.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Okay just wanted to add that for the hell of it *^-^* but anyway the next update should be soon**

**-Raidori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright just so you know there will be nothing with Naruto cheating on Sakura with Ino**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_____________________________________________________**

_"Ino come on wake up." Naruto said._

_The blond girl took the hand that was shaking her and brought it to her face. She put Naruto's index finger in her mouth, mind you she was still sleeping._

_"Okay Ino haha you can get up now." Naruto said._

_She pulled him into the bed and ontop of her._

_"Mmmn, Naruto. Where've you been." She mumbled in her sleep._

_Naruto could handle Ino being the way she was in her sleep what he couldn't handle was what Ino did next. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, their lips met. Ino's eyebrows scrunched together, she opened her eyes. Shocked she pushed Naruto off of her._

_"Naruto I'm so sorry! Please believe I didn't mean to do that!" She apologized._

_"Relax Ino, it's okay." Naruto said._

_"No it's not! You're with Sakura you're with my best friend I shouldn't be having these feelings about you." Ino said._

_Naruto hugged her, she sighed._

_"That's not really helping Naruto." Ino told him._

_"Oh sorry." Naruto said as he came away from the hug._

_"Can I tell you something personal Naruto?" She asked._

_"Uh sure." Naruto said._

_"Well two years ago, I started to have these dreams about you." She blushed. "At first I thought nothing of it but soon I was pleasing myself and out of nowhere your face popped into my head."_

_"Well what can I say? I'm hot." Naruto smirked._

_"Wait let me finish. One day when my ex boyfriend and I were having sex I accidently screamed your name not his." Ino said._

_"Ino I don't know what to say." Naruto said._

_She looked at him then jumped ontop of him._

_"Ino! I can't do this I'm a married man!" Naruto hissed._

_"But she doesn't need to know Naruto-kun." Ino told him._

_"No, but if you can somehow get Sakura-chan to say she doesn't mind then hell I'm game but only if you get her 100% okay with me being married to her and both of us having you." Naruto said._

_"What?!" Ino asked._

_"You heard me, get Sakura-chan to agree with both she and I having you and then if you want we can have sex." Naruto smirked._

Suddenly Ino woke up.

"What the?" She asked herself.

She was in the room Sakura had shown her the night before only she was alone.

"It was a dream?" She asked herself.

"What was a dream?" Someone asked.

Ino jumped and looked towards the door to see Naruto standing there with a plate of food.

"Oh nothing." She said.

"Okay, well here's some food, eat up. You'll be going back to Konoha in the next few hours." Naruto told her.

"No." She said.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"I want to stay here, with Sakura and with...you." She told him.

"I don't know Ino, I've got no problem with it but I don't think Naruto would be too up to the idea." Sakura said as she walked in.

"If she wants to join Hasugakure that's fine be me, having a ninja with her jutsu could really be useful against that bastard." Naruto said.

"So can I stay or what?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

Ino smiled and ate her food, Sakura walked out of the room to meet with Naruto.

"Why are you letting her stay?" Sakura asked.

"She wants to help so I say let her, besides you're friends aren't you and you said you were okay with it or did I hear wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, but what if she makes a move on you?" Sakura asked.

"Heh heh, I told you last night Sakura-chan, too bad for her that I'm with you." Naruto told her.

He placed a light kiss on her lips. Three days later Hasu and Konoha met in battle again.

"Do not fear press forward!" Naruto commanded.

His most loyal ninja lead the attack, Katsuie. They drove Konoha back, Naruto ran through their ranks and saw their base camp. He charged even faster and destroyed the camp, he saw Konoha's reinforcements. Naruto smirked as he waited for them, they all attacked but he used one of his favorite jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Now there were twice as many Naruto then Konoha's coming force. Needless to say Hasugakure won once again. However the battle following they were dealt a great loss, over half of thier shinobi had fallen including Kenshin and Kojiro. Naruto's thoughts of possibly winning this war were dashed away, and the signs were obvious now he had to send Sakura back to Konoha along with Sasuke and Ino. They were his closest friends he would never put them through such pain even if it killed him on the inside.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked him.

He looked up at his wife and smiled. There was no need to tell her right now, he would wait until the night before the final battle to send them back.

"Yeah, just thinking about names for our child." Naruto said.

"Already? Isn't it a bit early?" Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so but I've already decided on what I'd like the child to be named." Naruto said.

"Really? Well tell me." Sakura said.

"If we have a daughter I want her name to be Natsumi, if we have a son Hikaru." Naruto said.

"Those are beautiful names Naruto." Sakura smiled.

Naruto pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I love you so much Sakura-chan." He told her.

"I know you do Naruto, promise me you'll never leave me." Sakura told him.

"I can't promise that, because you already know I won't." Naruto chuckled.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Sakura said.

With the way he held her she couldn't see his face, if she could she would see her husband cry.

'I'm sorry Sakura-chan, our days together are numbered.' Naruto thought.

Six months later Sakura had the look of a mother to be, her belly was swollen. Lately she had noticed Naruto was becoming sadder and sadder, she kept wondering what was wrong with him. She would ask but he would always say that nothing was wrong and said he had something to do. At first she got worried that he was having an affair to wave his stress but that thought was pushed away when she saw someone come onto him and he calmly explained he was happily married and would never do anything as vile as adultery.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" She asked aloud.

He came back after a battle and was carrying a Hasugakure headband and the sword of the famous Musashi. While Naruto was carrying those Katsuie was carrying the corpse of Kanbei.

"We're losing Naruto-sama." Katsuie told him.

"I know." Naruto said.

Soon Sakura knew what was going on, Naruto was scared. He had built a village it had four years of peace and now it was clear that they were all going to die.

"Naruto, we're going to die aren't we?" Sakura asked one night.

"No, I'm going to die. You're going to live Sakura-chan and so will our child." Naruto told her.

She didn't see how that was possible but if Naruto told her she was going to live then she was going to live.

**_______________________________________________________________  
Well I lied, this story will actually end next chapter. The next chapter will also be the longest of them all**

**-Raidori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alas Hasugakure will end here but worry not, if you actually enjoy my stories (you crazies!!!!) there will be another one really soon**

**without further ado lets finish this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_______________________________________________________**

It was two in the morning and Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed. He felt the slender arms of his wife wrap around his chest.

"Why haven't you gone to sleep Naruto?" She yawned.

"I can't, I'm so sorry Sakura-chan but it's time you left." Naruto said.

She woke up instantly and stood before him.

"What do you mean?!" She asked.

He sat there with sadness in his eyes looked up at her.

"Tomorrow is when I will meet Konoha in battle for the last time. In this battle I will die, I just know it. If you stay with me so will you Sakura-chan so you have to leave." Naruto said.

He got up and went out to their balcony, he yelled to his citizens.

"Attention Hasugakure! I the Hasukage call you to come before me!"

In a matter of minutes the entire village was infront of him. He smiled at them.

"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino come up here please." He ordered.

Both ninja jumped up.

"What's going on Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You're leaving that's what." Naruto told them.

"What?!" Ino screeched.

"It's too dangerous, you're my closest friends and Sakura-chan is my wife. I'm not going to put you through this." Naruto said with a sad look.

"Listen! Tomorrow or rather today what's left of my army will meet Konoha in battle one last time! Any of you who wish to escape certin death please step to the left towards the gate."

Every citizen stepped towards the gate and that's exactly what Naruto wanted.

"Good, now then. Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Junichi and Hitomi will lead you all to Konoha where you will ask for forgiveness and pledge yoursleves to them."

A little girl ran up and made a motion with her arms that she wanted up. Naruto jumped down and picked her up in his arms.

"What is it little one?" He asked her.

"I don't wanna leave Naruto-sama!" She whined.

"I'm sorry but you're too young to die, and the bad guy Danzo won't let you go just because you're a child." He told her.

He kissed the girl's forehead and set her down, she ran back to her parents.

"Get your things packed, you will leave once everyone has gathered at the gate."

The villagers went off to pack for the journey. Naruto jumped back up and went inside, he packed up Sakura's things.

"Why Naruto, why do I have to go! I don't want to live without you!" She told him.

"You have to Sakura-chan, you have to live for both of us." Naruto said.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"This hurts me more than you Sakura-chan. You were the first person who showed me such kindness such love, I've never felt like this before." Naruto told her.

Sakura cried and held him tighter. Three hours later all the villagers were at the gate including the four ninja guards. Sakura told Naruto she wanted to take the long way towards the gate and he complied. Sakura turned to him while they were hidden from the villagers, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto." She said.

"And I love you Uzumaki Sakura, always have always will." He said.

Their lips met for the last time.

"Now go and please don't look back." He said.

She kissed his cheek and hurried towards the large crowd. As they left Sakura did look back and saw Naruto crying, she began to cry too.

"You truly love him don't you?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes I do, at first it was just the fake boyfriend girlfriend love but soon it became much more." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't know what to say so he put his hand on her shoulder. They arrived at Konoha at around 10:30 A.M., and just as Naruto commanded pledged themselves to Konoha. Danzo welcomed them back with open arms.

"So this is it huh? I'm back in Konoha and soon my husband will be dead. Why, why is this happening to me?!" She yelled.

"Naruto-sama, this will be the last time we see eachother won't it?" Katsuie asked.

"Yes it will be, but if we're to die then let us die a glorious death like true warriors." Naruto said.

"Hahahaha! Well said Naruto-sama!" Katsuie laughed.

The entire army was geared for war and they marched towards battle and to their deaths. The two armies met and Naruto was able to see Danzo as comfy as ever in a cushioned chair next to him were Kakashi and Sasuke with a guilty look on his face.

'Don't worry that bastard will be dead once this is all over.' Naruto thought.

A large group of Konoha nin attacked Naruto, he fought them with everything he had. He killed them but they had inflicted deadly wounds to him. He blocked an oncoming kunai and threw his own, it struck the attacker in the forehead. He turned around sliced another ninja clean in half, he felt a searing pain in his leg. He looked down and saw an ANBU with his katana lodged in Naruto's leg. Naruto cut the ANBU's head off and yanked the sword from his leg.

"Hey look it's that demon bastard! Danzo-sama said if we killed him we'd be greatly rewarded!" A shinobi yelled.

"Forward we shall have the demon's head!" Another yelled.

"Come get me." Naruto said.

They rushed him but he simply waited, he grabbed one of the attackers by the forearm and turned him into a human shield. The other nin ignored their ally's safety and threw multiple shuriken at Naruto. The body infront of him took most of the shuriken, Naruto could feel the man go limp so he dropped him. He blocked multiple other attacks and countered with simple sword slashes.

"Cmon' show me the true might of Konoha!" He yelled.

Ten brave or stupid shinobi attacked him, he slashed upwards with a leap then crashed down. All ten of his attackers fell to the ground dead.

Sakura watched with amazement and fear.

"I knew Naruto was strong but I didn't think he was this strong." She said.

"He's always been so passionate about what he was fighting for." She said again. "Naruto why did this happen to us?"

Katsuie was busy cleaving his way through Konoha with his trusty halberd, but then that's when he felt it his lord was in danger. He quickly killed the last man in his way and rushed off to Naruto. He was blocked by one shinobi, Katsuie spun his halberd over his head as he proclaimed.

"You get to be my last kill!"

It was true, that man was his last kill in this battle. Naruto had just finished killing the last of a massive wave of enemies and he was dead tired. He looked to his right and saw a wall of his enemies with kunai and shuriken in their hands.

"Fire!" One shouted.

Naruto watched as the weapons came at him and he closed his eyes.

'Sorry Sakura, I'm sorry that I had to put you through all of this.'

He waited for the pain he was all too familiar with but it never came so he opened his eyes. Infront of him was his loyal follower Katsuie, he had taken the blow for him.

"Katsu...ie." Naruto managed.

With his dying breath he let everyone in the area know.

"I am proud to fall!...In my....lord's.....service!"

His body fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Naruto kneeled down next to him.

"Katsuie?...Katsuie!!" He screamed.

He looked at the killers of his friend.

"Katsuie's blood is on your hands, but soon the only blood that will flow from your body....will be your own!" He threatened.

He slowly stood up and held his sword out infront of him. He rushed them.

"With this blow! I shall seal your fate!" He yelled.

With new found energy he sliced his way through Konoha until he came to their front lines. Danzo was scared, he should've been dead by now!

"Quickly kill him! Don't let him near me!" He commanded.

Danzo got up to run, but Sasuke and Kakashi stopped him. By duty they served him but their loyalty was with Naruto if they had to choose.

"Yes try to run, it will do you no good." Naruto said.

What was left of Konoha's army attacked, without giving it a second thought Naruto used his favorite jutsu one last time.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The area was filled with Narutos, they all took on one or more enemies. While his clones either killed or crippled the attacking ninja the real Naruto stood in the middle staring Danzo in the eyes. One ninja slipped past all of the clones and came at the real Naruto, he stabbed him with a kunai.

"On this kunai is the same poison that killed Tsunade. Even with the Kyuubi you're going to die, don't worry it'll be fast." The ninja snickered.

Angered by the rememberence of Tsunade's death Naruto stabbed the man. He pulled out his sword and did it again, he continued to stab him until he was long past dead. His clones poofed out of the world and with all of the smoke no one could see the blond ninja. Danzo suddenly had a sword to his throat, he looked up into the somehow soft eyes of Naruto.

"History will..not...forget...my...name." Naruto managed out.

He swiped his sword across Danzo's throat and fell to the ground. Sakura from her place very close to the battle rushed out to her husband. She placed his head on her lap and talked to him.

"Naruto, please don't leave me! Please stay with me, with our child!" She said frantic.

Naruto smiled at her, he didn't have the energy to talk. The poison was _very_ effective even with Kyuubi, just as the ninja had said. Sakura began to cry but Naruto only saw her beautiful face.

'This is how it should be, Sakura so beautiful.' His final thoughts on the earth.

His eyes began to close slowly, but not before he saw Sakura mouth the words "I love you."

Two months later Kakashi took the role of Hokage. He had a statue made in Naruto's honor, it was him standing with his right arm extended and his hand outstretched. All of his friends gathered at the statue, it read.

"Uzumaki Naruto- A true shinobi, Konohagakure's true Hokage. Friend, brother, son, father."

And below that were his last words, though not as he said them of course.

"History will not forget my name."

**Five Years Later**

The now thrirty-year-old Uzumaki Sakura stood at her late husband's statue with a yound girl holding her hand.

"Natsumi-chan, do you who that is?" She asked.

"Of course Kaa-san, it's Naruto-kun the hero of Konoha." She answered.

"True but you're only half right. Natsumi-chan, Naruto is your Tou-san." Sakura smiled.

Natsumi smiled, she always wished that her father would be Naruto. Sakura looked at her daughter, she had taken Naruto's eyes and took Sakura's hair.

"He would've been happy to know that you're such a sweet girl." Sakura said. "Now do you want to go get some ramen?"

The five-year-old's eyes lit up at the mention of ramen, her favorite food.

"RAMEN!" She yelled and dashed to Ichiraku's.

"She's just like you Naruto, no matter what ramen always seems to be the highlight of her day." Sakura smiled.

In the years to come many buildings in Konoha began to fall but one thing stood tall. Naruto's statue of course, soon stories of him were told and how he created Hasugakure. Naruto's last words would turn out to be true, history did not forget his name.

**End.**


End file.
